The Bargain
by Master Xander Skywalker
Summary: Now Complete. Kendra is given a chance to come back and get her revenge on Drusilla...or face the consequences of a bargain.
1. The Ghost Roads

The Bargain Chapter 1  
The Ghost Roads  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters. However, this plotline is mine, it's been bothering me since I saw becoming part 2. This'll probably never happen on the show, but I'm going to have some fun with it anyway.  
  
Kendra was doomed to walk the ghost roads for all eternity. When Drusilla killed her back in the Sunnydale Library, she had some business that was left unfinished with her old watcher. She couldn't let it go, because it was the primary reason why she was in the ghost roads.  
So, she walked constantly, through the fog and shadows that the ghosts were forced to reside in. She did have one friend on the ghost roads, another slayer known as Lucy Hanover. They usually talked a great deal. One day, Kendra had a burning question that couldn't wait another day.  
"Lucy, is there any way I can go back?"  
"Go back?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes, I want to finish my business."  
"I'd have to find that out." Lucy said, before speeding off.  
"Okay," Kendra said, taking her place amongst the ghosts.  
Lucy went off to seek Willow's advice. Despite the fact that Willow was alive, she was often heard talking to Lucy.  
"Friend Willow." Lucy greeted her.  
"Hi, Lucy." Willow looked oddly at the spirit. "What brings you to Sunnydale?"  
"I need a favor."  
"Sure, what?"  
"I've been talking with Kendra a lot on the ghost roads." Lucy started, "She has some issues."  
"Issues?"  
"She has some business that lately she's been obsessing over." Lucy started to fade out.  
"What's going on?" Willow asked while crossing the room to check one of her texts.  
"Some disturbance on the Ghost roads." Lucy explained.  
Willow opened the book. "This is a text of some of the strongest spells concerning the ghost roads. I take it that Kendra wants her human body?"  
"Yes."  
"That complicates matters." Willow stated. Then she poured over the volume with Lucy looking over her shoulder. "Um...please, I hate having people read over my shoulder."  
"Sorry." Lucy said, and went to look around Willow's room. She ended up looking some odd little gadgets that sat on the dresser top. Then, she looked in the closet and saw a bunch of the funny old hats that Willow was so accustomed to wearing.  
"I'm not finding anything useful." Willow said, "At least the ones I'm seeing only last an hour or two."  
"So, what should I tell Kendra?"  
"I'll keep looking, if I find one, I'll perform it." Willow promised.  
"Okay." Lucy faded back into the Ghost Roads.  
Meanwhile, Kendra kept up with her endless wandering. She watched some ghosts and felt a rumble somewhere inside the ghost roads. Suddenly, she was approached by a very ugly demon.  
"Hello, Kendra." The demon regarded her.  
Kendra kept walking.  
"I know what you want." He watched her slow down. "You want to be a human, even if for a few days. To finish business and get your revenge."  
Kendra turned to face him. "How did you know that?"  
"The name's D'Hoffryn. I know everything." The demon sat down, and Kendra followed suit.  
"Why have you chosen me out of all of those ghosts?"  
"You want it most."  
"I'm not sure." Kendra trailed off.  
"Are you sitting around and waiting until that pathetic Willow can bring you across?"  
"Yes." She answered, decidingly.  
"By the time she does that, Drusilla might be gone."  
"How did you know....oh right, the demon thing."  
"Just hear me out." D'hoffryn pressed gently. "If you don't like my deal, then we'll forget this whole thing, and you can wait forever."  
"Okay."  
"Picture this, I give you mortality for five days. In that time, you can do exactly what you need to do. If your mission is a success, then you'll cross over to a heaven dimension."   
Kendra smiled at that, but then turned to dark thoughts. "What if I don't?"  
"You return here, with the extra weight on your soul."  
Kendra thought this over. After all, a demon was offering her the chance to go back and right everything that she couldn't have done before. If she succeeded, she could get into heaven.  
"Okay." Kendra said.  
"If any old friends see you, the deal is off as well." D'hoffryn added, "Enemies are fine, but no friends."  
Kendra thought again. 'I'll be able to do things anyway.' Then she spoke, "Sure, I'll do it."  
"Shake on it." D'hoffryn answered.  
They shook hands, Kendra's body jolted every-which way. It felt as though she was being electrocuted. The pain was so intense that it made her scream. Suddenly the ghost roads started to spin, faster and faster. Kendra took her eyes of D'Hoffryn for a moment in which she saw Lucy Hanover flying towards them at a top speed.  
"Too late." D'Hoffryn shouted as the Ghost Roads turned a solid black color.  
Kendra felt herself faint from the shock. When she came too, she stood in the area where she was murdered in the rubble of the Sunnydale Library. She put her hand to her neck to find the scar where Drusilla slashed her.  
It was dark now in Sunnydale, and she was sure where she could find Drusilla. With no other options, she decided to convince Spike to let her know where she was hiding.  
"Time to find Drusilla, and when I do, that bitch will pay." Kendra said, as she started climbing through the rubble. Now the only problem was going to be finding out which crypt Spike lived. 


	2. Clause and Effect

Buffy: The Bargain Chapter 2  
The Hidden Clause.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Buffy. This plotline is mine, as I've been toying with it for a few weeks now.  
On the Ghosts Roads, Lucy stood staring at D'Hoffryn.  
"Why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer." He quipped.  
"What did you do?" She demanded.  
"Lending a helping hand." "Like the one you lent me fifty years ago?"  
"Hey, you wanted to see the world's fair, so I helped you."  
"Yes, and you almost enslaved me too."   
"You didn't meet the goal of having the best day of your life."  
"Just because it didn't make my list didn't mean I wasn't having fun."  
"Hey, so you found a loophole, I set you free."  
Lucy almost shot daggers from her eyes. "Did you tell Kendra about the failure rule?"  
"She'll find out if she doesn't kill Drusilla."  
"Let me guess, you're going to try to pull every means of stopping her."  
"Do you know me or do you know me?" D'Hoffryn said and vanished.  
"Not if I can help it." Lucy said and went to find Willow again.  
Meanwhile in Sunnydale, Kendra was still on her journey to the cemetery. On the way there, she broke off a tree branch and had it armed in case she needed a stake. There wasn't that much action that night. In fact, she didn't need the stake at all. She found a crypt with some fresh footprints around it.  
Spike, of course, was inside. At the time that Kendra kicked her way through the door, he was watching a tape of Passions. He had a robe on and a pair of old pants. He was also starting to doze off when the crash woke him.  
"Doesn't anybody in this town know how to bloody knock?" He asked as he stood up.  
"Hello, Spike." Kendra said.  
Spike made a face of utter confusion, he knew he saw her before, but he couldn't place her. "Who are you?"  
"The name's Kendra." She whipped out the stake. "The slayer that your girlfriend killed."  
Spike crossed his crypt and threw on an old white T-Shirt. "Dru?"  
"Yes, Drusilla." Kendra started looking around the crypt at the dusty old knickknacks. "And I've come for payback."  
Spike laughed at that. "Miss by the book? Is gonna use payback?" He cracked up laughing. "I'm sorry, but revenge isn't in the slayer's handbook." He walked over to her. "Are you becoming a rogue slayer now, pet?"  
Kendra grabbed him by the shirt and touched the stake over his heart. "Listen, I've had enough of that. Now you're either going to help me, or you'll be dust in the morning."  
"Woah." Spike said, clearly taken aback by Kendra's force. "Why so forceful?"  
"I'm only living for five days." Kendra said softly.   
"To tell you the truth, I don't know where Drusilla ran off to." Spike said. "But I know somebody who does."  
"Who?"  
"Another Vampire, Harmony."   
"How do I find her?"  
"She lives near L.A. now. I could take you there." Spike offered.  
"Why are you being so nice?" Kendra asked, suspiciously.  
"It's not like I can bloody kill you anymore. What with this chip in my head."  
"It would be nice to have some company, can you drive?"  
"Yes. I still have the old Winnebago." Spike said, leading Kendra out to the front of the cemetery. There sat the Winnebago that the Scooby gang used to escape Glory. It was still complete with all of the holes that the knights cut into it. "It looks a junker but it still works." Spike commented as he lead Kendra into the seat.   
Within a few minutes, they were off.  
About the same time, Willow and Tara sat in their room in the Summer's house. Willow felt uneasy as Lucy was trying to signal her that they needed to talk.  
"Close your eyes and clear your mind." Willow said to Tara as she finished lighting the candles. The two joined hands and chanted. This time, Lucy was more urgent than ever and the chanting had to go faster. Finally, Lucy appeared over the candle.  
"Why didn't you float in like last time?" Willow asked.  
"Friend Willow, something dreadful has happened on the ghost roads."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Kendra got the help of an ancient demon, known as D'Hoffryn. This guy is bad news. He promises life for a short time, but if a certain goal isn't met, the person becomes his personal slave."  
"Did he tell this to Kendra?" Tara asked, concerned.  
"No."   
"We have to do something." Willow stated.  
"Yes, I'm going to go along with Kendra and help protect her from D'Hoffryn. Would you two look up some kind of extension spells or something that'll insure Kendra's safety should she fail?"  
Willow and Tara nodded.   
"What if we bring her here to help her?"  
Lucy shook her head. "No, I overheard D'Hoffryn say that any old friends couldn't see her or the spell would be broken. She'd be his slave anyway."  
"Well, we'll keep looking." Willow announced.  
"Yeah, you can count on us." Tara added.  
"Hey." Dawn called from downstairs, "Is anybody gonna help me make lunch?"  
Willow and Tara looked at each other.  
"I'll go help." Tara offered. She kissed Willow and then left.  
"And we'll get back to being serious girls after lunch." Willow promised Lucy.  
"Okay, then, I'm off to find her. I just hope D'Hoffryn hasn't gotten to her yet." She said as she disappeared from the room.  
D'Hoffryn heard every last thing the three girls had said. He also heard everything that Kendra and Spike talked of. It was time to start working, and work fast. First, he cast a spell to make the night last unusually longer. Then, he summoned a Vampire known only as Behemoth to block the highway that went past Harmony's new residence. 


	3. On the Right Path

The Bargain, Chapter 3  
On the Right Track.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the respected characters herein. I also don't own the disrespected characters.  
  
"Wot's that?" Spike asked as he slammed on the brakes.  
Kendra squinted and looked through the window. "Oh my god, that's one big person." She said, looking at the giant blocking their path.  
"I don't think that's a person." Spike squinted and looked. "That's a vampire. I can see his bloody fangs."  
"I'll take care of this." She said, pulling the stake that she made earlier. "Give me awhile."  
Kendra got out of the car.  
"Who do you think you are?" She asked.  
"Your murderer."  
Kendra stood still for a minute, thinking over what the vampire answered, "Too late. I'm already dead."  
With that, she jumped into battle. The giant was strong enough to knock her off of her feet. However, being smaller, she had the advantage. Kendra was able to start the giant spinning while she ran circles underneath him.  
"Stop that." It growled.  
"Don't think so."  
With one well placed kick, she was able to knock him off of his feet. The giant, of course, hit his head off of the concrete. She then was able to stake him pretty easily.  
"Wow, that was effective." Spike marveled as she climbed back into the car.  
"I told you, by the book works." She said, smugly.  
"I guess so, luv." He commented.  
"What?" The last word startled her.  
"Nothing." He replied softly.  
D'Hoffryn was quite angry at Kendra's ability to take on the giant vampire that quickly. He had another plan in mind. If he couldn't stop Kendra by sending something threatening to her, he would threaten the Vampire that she was with. So he cast a spell that made Spike even more sensitive to the sun. "That'll cut down on their time." He laughed.  
It took Lucy a much longer time to catch up with them than it took D'Hoffryn. However, she watched as Spike pulled the Winnebago under a shaded area near Harmony's new crypt.  
"So, what's Harmony like?" Kendra was quite curious.  
"She's a piece of work." Spike said, lighting a cigarette. "Well, go on then."  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
"Harmony and I don't get along."  
"Okay." With that, Kendra went inside. "Hello? Harmony?" She called while passing by MANY unicorn and horse shaped statues.  
"Is somebody there?" Harmony came into the room, dressed in a pink halter top and jeans. "Oh my god, who are you?"  
"My name is Kendra, and I'm a slayer."  
Harmony laughed. "I knew it, as soon as I went evil and escaped, I knew Buffy would send someone after me." Then she stifled her own laughter. "Were you sent by Buffy?"  
"No, I came here with Spike."  
"Look, if you're trying to get me to make up with him, you can forget it. I told him he'd never see this again." She slapped her own butt.  
"It's not like that."  
"Well why not?" She demanded.  
"No, we're looking for Drusilla." Kendra started to explain. "I'm here to do away with her so that I may get off of the Ghost Roads once and for all."  
"Oh my god, you're a ghost?" She suddenly got scared. "Are you here to hurt me?"  
"No." Kendra shouted. "I want to know where Drusilla is."  
"Dru made me promise not to tell. In case he'd ever find her." Harmony said, "But if he ever wanted me again, ol' Spikey would have to be a lot nicer."  
"Just bloody tell us where Drusilla is." Spike stepped into the room.  
"No." Harmony said, staring Spike down.  
"Either tell us or I'll bloody kill you. I can still hurt vampires, you know."  
Harmony held her hands up in defeat. "Fine, she went to the East Coast. Somewhere up in Maine for awhile, to lie low." Harmony's voice turned into a snarl. "Now get out."  
"Fine." Spike left, with Kendra far behind. Of course, as soon as they were outside the sun had begun to rise. "Bloody hell." Spike commented. "I can usually stand them for a little bit."  
"Maybe we should find a hotel or something, it's still pretty dark."  
"Right. Of course." Spike said.  
They drove for another half an hour until they found a hotel that could give them a room for the day, no questions asked.  
So Kendra stood near the bathroom mirror and started to fix her hair.  
"What do you plan on doing with old Dru when you find her?"  
"I have to kill her." Kendra said, "This is a revenge mission."  
"Can't say I blame you." Spike said, "She probably hasn't changed a bit."  
"I think I'm going to go for a little walk."  
Spike laid down on the bed. "Have fun, Pet."  
Kendra turned around. "What did you call me?"  
"Sorry, I'm so used to saying pet."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Fine, have it your way." Spike closed his eyes and relaxed while Kendra went outside for awhile.  
As soon as Kendra stepped outside, she was confronted by Lucy Hannover's ghost.  
"Hello, Lucy."  
"Why didn't you wait for Willow to find something?"  
"This guy promised me everything." Kendra replied dreamily. "And at no cost."  
Lucy laughed, "Oh, there's a cost all right." She got down and stared Kendra in the eyes. "If you fail, you become his slave. Bet he didn't tell you that."  
Kendra paused, "No."  
"He offered the same thing to me. Of course, I just wanted to have the best day ever. I went to the New York World's Fair. I didn't have the best day EVER, so D'Hoffryn was ready to make me his slave. But I found a loophole, a best day ever was defined as something fun back in those days."  
"And for me?" Kendra couldn't bear to finish the statement.  
"There is no loophole. It's either kill or be killed."  
"Oh no," Kendra said, feeling extremely foolish.  
"Willow and Tara are looking for a spell to weaken the bind the D'hoffryn has put on you." Lucy looked at her friend, "It doesn't mean that they'll find one."  
"Well, all we have to do is get to Maine."  
"Oh, is that all?" Lucy asked, "I was well aware that you also had to find and kill Drusilla."  
Kendra blushed.  
"I'll be with Willow and Tara, lending my powers. You just be sure to get to Maine as quickly as possible."  
Lucy vanished. Kendra spent the entire day walking around and mulling over what Lucy had told her. She was able to wake up Spike.  
"Huh?" He asked sleepily.  
"Sundown."  
"Okay." He stood up and searched for his black duster. Once he had that on, he was ready to leave. They drove without interruption and made good time, mostly because Spike didn't like driving the speed limits.   
D'Hoffryn followed close behind, scowling. One whole day was done, and they'd already driven halfway. "I need to think of something else," He commented as he watched them drive on, silently. 


	4. D'Hoffryn's Trap

The Bargain Chapter 4  
D'Hoffryn's Trap  
  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to Buffy, I'm just a simple storyteller.  
  
D'Hoffryn had a sudden inspiration as he followed Kendra and Spike down the highway. "Okay, the Slayer is impervious to death, but there must be another way."  
For fun, he suddenly bewitched the radio in the Winnebago. A soft rock radio station came on. Kendra tried to turn it off, however the radio was stuck on.  
"I bloody hate this song." Spike commented.  
"Me too." Kendra added.  
Spike kept driving on, occasionally glancing at Kendra.  
"I must say, you're not so bad looking."  
"Is that a vampire compliment?"  
"I dunno."  
D'Hoffryn decided that it was time to put a plan into effect. He used a simple love spell which hit Spike, then it hit Kendra.  
Kendra sat back, listening to the radio and sighed.  
"I'm sorry about that crack." She said.  
"All right, there, Luv." He reached over and squeezed her hand.  
Just then, D'Hoffryn changed his voice and came through on the radio.  
"Tonight we're giving a special shout-out to all young lovers out there. Gentlemen, best way to spend the night is to take your ladies out for a special night."  
"Some special night." Spike commented, finally able to shut off the radio.  
"True." Kendra replied, looking at her hands.  
D'Hoffryn sent a stronger love spell that hit Kendra. The love spell this time was almost like Cupid's arrow.  
"We have three days." Kendra said, softly.  
"What?"  
"Come on, Spike. We have three days." Kendra said. "And I've never noticed how cute you've become. And I havn't had anything good to eat since I came back."  
"All right, we'll stop for the night off." Spike said, not entirely too angry at the thought.  
D'Hoffryn stood behind them, floating over the road. He chuckled evilly, "My plan is coming through."  
Back in Sunnydale, things weren't looking too great.  
"Have you tried that brown text over there?" Lucy pointed out to Willow.  
"That's all love spells." Willow said, glancing at Tara.  
"It's mine." Tara admitted, straightening out her red nightshirt.  
"I don't know what to do." Willow told Lucy. "I can't find anything to counteract a demon's magic."  
Over the process of two hours, Willow and Tara had managed to cover Joyce's old room with many books on spells.  
"Sweetie, what about this little book." Tara piped up, realizing she'd been sitting on a little black book.  
"That's more dark-ish, but let's give it a try." Willow sat beside Tara, flipping through the pages.  
"Try infernal contracts." Lucy suggested. "That seems to be what D'Hoffryn specializes in."  
Suddenly Tara squealed. "I found something." She pointed to a picture of a triangle that shone many colors.  
"Where?" Lucy floated over.  
"Here." Tara read, "The infernal contract can be broken with a device called an Auros. It keeps the demon from taking his victim."  
"The Auros is a very old and rare artifact." Lucy stated. "Where can we find it?"  
"The magic box." Willow said. "If it's not there, Giles could tell us where to find one."  
"The magic box is closed now, we'll have to go tomorrow." Tara reminded her.  
"Okay." Willow stated.  
"Tomorrow then, I must find Kendra and tell her the news." Lucy faded out.  
The next morning, after sunrise, Kendra was walking around a shopping mall that was located near the hotel where Spike was currently resting. Probably watching Passions. Kendra thought.  
Just as she was about to enter the bookstore, a sudden movement from somebody struck her eye.  
"Who's there?" She called.  
D'Hoffryn stepped out of the shadows.  
"Oh, hello." Kendra said.  
"How are you faring?" D'Hoffryn asked innocently.  
"Very well."  
"You havn't made much progress since last night."  
Kendra smiled, thinking of how nice Spike had been to her during their date the night before.  
"We're doing very well."  
"Really? Because it seems that you're falling behind."  
"I'll be in Maine by tomorrow morning."  
"What if we gave you another challenge, Kendra?" D'Hoffryn sneered. "I know why you're talking to me like that, you've been talking to Lucy Hannover."  
"Yes."  
D'Hoffryn laughed. "Well, let's give you one more." He waved his hands and a far off rumble was heard. "Now you have to find another path to Maine, the highway you've been traveling on had just broken down."  
As D'Hoffryn vanished, he said "Cheers."  
Kendra stood there, wondering how she was going to finish her mission. 


	5. Kendra's New Plan

Chapter 5 The Open Road  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Buffy.  
  
Willow and Tara entered the Magic Box at a quick pace. It turned out that they didn't need to wait, Giles was doing some inventory that night. They were able to get Xander to watch Dawn.  
"Giles, we need some help." Willow called out, as she brushed past Anya, who was working the cash register.  
"Good morning to you too." Anya called out.  
"Hi, Anya." Tara said, also ducking past her.   
Giles stepped out of the back room.  
"You sounded strange on the phone, what's wrong?" Giles asked.  
"We need an Auros."  
Suddenly Anya got uncomfortable. "Why would you need one of those?"  
"We need to trap this demon who is causing Kendra harm."  
"Kendra?" Giles wiped his glasses as he faced Willow. "Kendra died a few years ago."  
"Yes, but something's happened."  
Right at this moment, Lucy floated through the door.  
"Did you find Kendra?" Tara asked.  
"No, I think D'Hoffryn has shielded us from her." Lucy answered.  
"D'Hoffryn? Auros? Why do you need them." Anya was really upset.  
"I think we should all get caught up on the story here."  
So Lucy began to tell the entire group the story. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Kendra had just shook Spike awake.  
"Oh, Hello." He said, cheerily.  
"Spike, we have to go, time is running short."  
"We'll be in Maine by the morning." Spike put his hand on her back, "Besides, I was thinking we could continue this date."  
"Spike, please, D'Hoffryn said that the main road is blocked and we need to find a backup road."  
"Okay, we're going." He got up.   
On the way back to the Winnebago, Kendra pulled a branch from the tree. Once inside the vehicle she started to fashion the stick into a stake.  
"What are we doing with that, pet?"  
"I have to have everything ready."  
"For what?"  
"To complete our mission, we still have to kill Drusilla."  
"What's the bloody big deal about killing Dru?"  
'Oh God,' Kendra thought. 'Whatever D'hoffryn put on us made him forget things.'  
"Near as I can figure, I don't think we can make Maine with these crowded back roads."  
They rolled on until they came upon a convenience store.  
"Stop over there, at the food mart."  
"Are you bloody crazy? You don't make up time by stopping."  
"Just stop," Kendra urged.  
"Okay." He pulled them over.  
Kendra came back to the car with about five rolls of tin foil.  
"What's all this, then?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna cover the windows so we can drive in the daytime."  
"You need a hole to see though."  
"You'll stretch out in the back so the sun can't harm you." Kendra said decidedly, "I'll drive during the day."  
Spike sighed, but he continued driving on. "And what'll you do?"  
"I'll sleep during the night." With that, she laid her head against the passenger seat and dozed.  
Back in Sunnydale, Giles was trying to put things together.  
"So, D'Hoffryn tricked Kendra with dreams of revenge?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well, it's simple. You will have to use the Auros to temporarily wipe out D'Hoffryn's power while using a spell to free Kendra of the contract." Giles explained.  
"Tara and I will go," Willow stated.  
"No, Kendra can't run into any old friends. That's why she's crossing the country with Spike."  
"Now I've heard everything," Giles commented.  
"Okay," Willow said slowly, "Well, Anya, you could go with Tara."  
"No," Anya said, "No thank you, I've had enough run-ins with the Auros."  
"Well then, that leaves Dawn and Tara."  
"We can't send Dawn," Tara mused, "She's too young."  
"Plus, she doesn't know magic." Willow added.  
Anya gave a disgusted groan, "Fine, I'll go. But you're coming with us, Willow."  
"Thank you." Willow said.  
"I'm doing it to protect Dawn."  
"Anyway, I will accompany you." Willow said.  
"Just don't let Kendra see you." Giles said.  
"What about a freedom spell?" Tara asked.  
"Same as the restoration spell, at least for this time."  
"Well, let's pull off, we have a long drive ahead of us." Anya said.  
"I hear say of a new invention called a plane. It'll get you there in a smaller time space. In well enough time to find Kendra in time to do something that she'll regret."  
The three of them left, with Lucy trailing behind.  
"And back to inventory." Giles said while going to the backroom.  
Kendra took over driving around 2 in the morning.  
"Sleep well Spikey," She said, "As soon as we get to Maine we have a few more items than just Drusilla's death to take care of."  
She accelerated the car, now with a renewed zeal of getting to Maine. 


	6. The end of the trip

The Bargain, Chapter 6  
The end of the line.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing to the extent of Buffy.  
  
At Sunnydale airport, things were bustling. Willow and Tara were looking for rumors on the different flights going to Maine. There were three going to different parts of Maine. They stood there, not knowing what to pick. Finally, Anya came running up to them.  
"You won't believe this." Anya stated, "But that man over there at the bar told me of supernatural rumors from a place called Seaport Village in Maine."  
"Kendra might be heading there." Willow piped up.  
Lucy floated in after them. "Chances are good that it is true, Friend Willow." Lucy pointed down the corridor of gates, "And there's a flight leaving at gate 53."  
"Well, it's the closest thing we have to a lead." Willow stated, getting her carry-on bag.  
"Let's do this." Tara was excited. "Real Scooby work."  
"All right, you go take care of those, and I'll go find Kendra."  
Anya, Willow and Tara all walked down the brightly lit corridor, which was no short walk, until they reached gate 53. There, they were able to buy three value seats. However, those seats were one way seats.  
"We're not staying in Maine." Anya tried to tell the ticket seller.  
"But the value seats are only one ways."  
"We don't live in Maine."  
"Anya," Willow said, "Don't worry, we'll get back to Sunnydale."  
"All right." Anya said.  
The three boarded the plane and sat down.  
"This is fun, our little vacation." Tara said, squeezing Willow's hand.  
"Yeah." Willow replied, kissing her.  
"Am I the only one that sees this as a challenge?" Anya asked, "I mean, we're dealing with D'Hoffryn a very powerful demon."  
"That's why we have the Auros." Willow replied.  
Anya glanced at Willow's handbag (which contained the Auros) and then looked down the aisle. Then, she pushed the hostess call button.  
"Can I get some peanuts?" She asked.  
"We haven't taken off yet." Willow whispered, "you have to wait till we take off."  
"That's a dumb rule."  
While the Scoobies were heading towards Maine, Kendra and Spike stopped during the night in a little city outside of Atlantic City. There, open in the middle of the night, was a tourist center, they went inside.  
There, at the desk, sat a balding man in what looked like an officer's uniform.  
"How can I help you?" The man asked.  
"Well," Kendra started. "My boyfriend and I are on a tour of different supernatural sights in the US And we were wondering if there were any nearby?"  
"Boyfriend?" Spike mused.  
Kendra poked him in the chest and smiled nervously at the cop.  
The cop scratched his head. "Well, I know of this dirt clod town in Maine that's been having troubles."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, called something like Seaport Village." The cop mused, "Not a big town. But it has had its share of vampire problems."  
"Thank you," Kendra said, pulling Spike out of the visitor center.  
"No problem." The cop said, morphing in D'Hoffryn after the winnebago pulled out of the parking lot. "No problem, Kendra." He laughed. "Moth to the flame."  
Then, D'Hoffryn looked down at the corpse of the cop he'd just killed prior to Spike and Kendra's arrival. "Moth to the flame, one more push for Kendra oughta do it."   
Around midnight, after having to switch flights four times due to plane troubles, the three Scoobies made their way into Seaport Village. They stared at the dark and empty streets that were visible at night, wondering where the vampires were.  
"We'd better get a hotel room. Kendra can't see me." Willow stated.  
"Right." Tara said. "Plus, we need to get on with the shut-eye before we cast the spell."  
Willow and Anya knew what was at stake if they didn't succeed within the next twenty four hours. So they ended up putting aside their disputes to look at the bigger picture at hand.  
Meanwhile, it was Kendra's turn to drive. She stopped the winnebago at a rest area thirty miles outside of Seaport Village. Upon coming out of the bathroom, she ran into Lucy.  
"How fares it, Friend Kendra?" Lucy asked.  
"It's all falling into place."  
"Willow and Tara are fixing it so you don't have to get your revenge."  
"You don't get it, do you, Lucy?" Kendra said, stone serious. "I never wanted to cross over, I only wanted revenge."  
Suddenly, Kendra's eyes flashed black, as black as D'Hoffryn's.  
"You don't mean that, it is not in your book." Lucy reminded her.  
"I've done things on this trip that wouldn't ever end up in the book." Kendra was stone fixed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have one more to do."  
"What are you talking about?" Lucy said, "Drusilla's not here."  
"No, but another one is." Kendra's voice went cold, "And he's also to blame for my death."  
"You don't know what you're doing," Lucy protested.  
"Go away, now." Kendra replied, her voice now an animal growl.  
Lucy left to find Willow.  
Creeping along the Winnebago silently, she grabbed one of her stakes. Then she climbed in the back where Spike was laid out. She aimed the stake over his heart and started to plunge it. However, Spike grabbed it at the last minute.  
"What do you think you're doing, Slayer," he asked. 


	7. Sweet Revenge

The Bargain Chapter 7  
Sweet Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of BTVS.  
  
"It's your fault I died." Kendra snarled.  
"I didn't slash your neck," Spike said, standing up.  
"You lead Drusilla to me," Kendra was just about foaming in the mouth.  
"You're off your nut." Spike said.  
Kendra grabbed Spike by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall of the winnebago. Spike retaliated by kicking Kendra's legs out from under her. She tried several times to stake him, without much avail.   
"What about our night together, wasn't that anything?"  
"Not really." Kendra said, indifferently. She slashed a stake again and missed.  
"I should have bloody known not to trust another slayer." Spike spat at her. "I should've let Harmony kill you."  
Kendra shook her head, "I doubt she would've succeeded."   
Spike took aim and threw a punch right at Kendra's head, he ended up knocking her out. "I should bloody kill you, but I'm going to do something much worse."  
He carried her out of the winnebago and laid her down by the road.   
"I'm going to leave you here. I thought we were starting to see eye to eye." He walked into the Winnebago and drove off. Kendra recovered and started walking the rest of the way to Seaport Village. She stopped along the way to pick a branch off of a tree and whittle it into a stake as she walked.  
Daybreak in Seaport Village brought fresh feelings to the Scoobies.  
"I feel him here." Anya commented. "Give me the Auros."  
"I thought you wanted to go after Kendra." Willow reminded her.  
"I know how to handle D'Hoffryn, Tara would get killed." She took the Auros. "Bye." She commented as she left the hotel room.  
"I guess I'll start on looking for Kendra." Tara said.  
Willow went down to the lobby to get the continental breakfast when she found out there was a message for her at the desk.  
'They need to be together to work.' -Giles.  
Willow knew this was bad news, because she knew that Anya was probably going to rid herself of the Auros once she caught D'Hoffryn. So, going back up to the room and donning a cloak with a hood, Willow ran out to find Anya.  
Anya, of course, wasn't too hard to find, had Willow only looked in the right places. Anya stood on a boardwalk overlooking the ocean. She just watched the waves going in and out.  
"Where are you?" She asked, under her breath.  
"Wherever you want me to be." D'Hoffryn's voice replied in her ear. "Whatever could possibly bring you to Maine, Anyanka?"  
"You know why I'm here." Anya answered. "You did the contract thing again."  
"Why should you care?"  
"Because it happens to be a friend of a friend."  
"You're falling into the human form, again."  
"Which I was told wouldn't happen for becoming a twelfth grader."  
"OOPS."  
"You said I'd keep my powers." Anya stated. She pulled out the Auros. "And now revenge is mine, oh sweet revenge."  
Anya shouted in a old tongue. Suddenly, a whirlwind came out of the Auros and swept around D'Hoffryn.   
"Anyanka," He said weakly, as he was being sucked into the Auros.  
Anya was about to throw the Auros into the sea, but then she realized that D'Hoffryn was still a relative. She put the Auros into her pocket and went to look at the fish market.  
It took Kendra until Sunset to get to Seaport Village. However, she finally made it.  
"Yes, I made it, without your distractions. In your face, D'Hoffryn."  
"Who are you talking to?" A female British Voice said in the darkness.  
"Drusilla, show yourself." Kendra shouted.  
"Come and find me." Drusilla yelled back, challenging the slayer. Kendra ran down the road, past Tara.  
"Kendra, wait." Tara said, realizing she was out of Kendra's earshot.  
Tara closed her eyes and sent her spirit to find both Willow and Anya. "Kendra has arrived and is heading towards the old warehouse by the sea." Tara took off after Kendra.  
Kendra just walked inside the warehouse to find a giant throne in the center. There, sitting like a queen, stood Drusilla.  
"Isn't this a surprise?" Drusilla pondered, "The slayer I've already killed."  
"Now it's payback time." Kendra responded.   
"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Drusilla replied getting off of her throne and walking calmly up to Kendra. "There are many ways around that."  
Drusilla raised her fingers hypnotically. "Be my eyes." She said, hypnotically as well. "Only my eyes." Drusilla swayed and Kendra followed suit.  
Drusilla was about to cut Kendra's neck when Kendra jerked out of the trance and moved enough so Dru only cut her stomach.  
"Not again." Kendra said.  
"Pity, I wanted to kill you quickly. But it would be more fun to watch you die slowly." Drusilla said, striking a fighting pose.  
"Only in your dreams." Kendra replied, posing as well.  
  
...........To Be Concluded in the next chapter. 


	8. Null and Void

The Bargain Chapter 8 Null and Void.   
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of the rights for Buffy.   
Kendra looked at her bleeding stomach. Drusilla cut pretty, deep, probably enough to kill her. Suddenly, as if she were possessed by the spirit of the first slayer, she screamed an animal scream and jumped on Dru, knocking her off her feet.  
She punched Dru in the face three times before she was able to morph into a Vamp. face.  
"Shouldn't have done that, Slayer." Dru growled. "It's time to go."  
"Time." Kendra repeated.  
Dru kicked Kendra off of her and stood, climbing back up her throne. "Catch me if you can." Dru used the throne to jump up onto the second floor.  
Kendra followed, looking quizzically at the hooded figure that was coming through the door. As she was fighting, Tara and Anya followed the hooded Willow through the door. However, Kendra was gaining the upper hand in the battle. She'd given Drusilla a swollen eye and then she wrapped strands of hair around her hands and pulled.  
Meanwhile, a thought had occurred to Willow.  
"Can the spell work with him the Auros?" Willow asked.  
"No." Anya said, preoccupied.  
"Fine, can you reverse the spell?" Willow asked.  
"Smashing the Auros, although that has some repercussions."  
"We have to do it."  
Anya threw the Auros as far as she could. The Auros hit the ground and split, letting D'Hoffryn escape. Suddenly, D'Hoffryn shouted a curse that sped up time. The curse stopped as Willow and Kendra's watches both beeped, signaling that it was then ten O'clock...the time of reckoning.  
"I failed." Kendra said, stone-faced.  
"That's right." D'Hoffryn said, raising himself up to the second floor. Through his hands, he shot a powerful rope that held Kendra in place. He stared into her eyes, immobilizing her. "How I'm going to love having a Slayer servant.  
Just then, Willow started chanting. Tara and Anya joined in as well. Drusilla was the first to hear their spell. "Stop them," She screeched, thinking that the restoration spell was for her.  
Willow's voice changed as a bright light enveloped her, she used this power to raise herself to the second floor, all the while, keeping herself hidden.  
"Goddess Hecate," Willow started, "Protect this poor soul and return to her what is hers." The contract appeared and flew into Willow's hands. "Goddess Hecate, destroy this infernal contract." Willow used her powerful new magikal strength to rip the contract in two.  
"My contract." D'Hoffryn shouted, "you're ruined it."   
Angrily, he made some magical gestures to create a wind to blow Willow off of the balcony. Kendra jumped down to the first floor with excellent speed and caught Willow.  
Finally, she looked into her old friend's eyes. "Thank you, Willow.":  
"You'll all pay for this." D'Hoffryn said, as he vanished.  
Now, Willow and Kendra stood facing each other.  
"I don't know how to thank you." Willow said, "For saving my life."  
"You would've done the same for me." Kendra replied. "Now I see why Buffy keeps you to help her."  
Willow smiled guiltily and looked down, "Yeah."  
Just then, Drusilla attacked Kendra from behind. Kendra was quick in responding. She punched Dru twice and then did a scissors kick. Drusilla knew she was finished.  
"Go ahead." Drusilla dared. "I dare you to kill me."  
"Killing you would be dropping down to your level." Kendra said, letting Drusilla get up, "And I don't want to go there." Kendra was ready to leave, she was alive again and willing to return to her own home.  
"You don't understand, I'm not leaving you alone." Drusilla said, going over to a support pole. "You're not leaving here alive." Drusilla ripped a support column out of the ground and the warehouse started to shake.   
"Get out of here." Kendra told Willow and the Scoobies.  
"What about you?" Willow asked.  
"I'll be fine," Kendra smiled reassuringly, "Now go."  
Drusilla ripped out another support beam as Willow left with the other girls.   
"You're not going to get me that easily." Kendra shouted over the noise.  
"Stop me if you can." Drusilla commented, heading to the last support column.  
Kendra did just that, she tackled the vampire as she was about to reach the last support column. Of course, the brute force of the girls along with the impact caused the last support column to fall.   
Willow held Tara as they watched the warehouse fall. Anya looked on in disbelief, as the tall warehouse came crashing to the ground.  
"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Tara mused out loud.  
"Probably not, that thing was going fast." Anya answered.  
Just then, they watched as Drusilla's body raised herself out of the rubble. Dru looked around for Kendra and laughed as nothing happened.  
Suddenly, a bright light came from the rubble. Kendra's body was now covered in it, it was healing her wounds as it lifted her off the ground just a little ways. Kendra pulled a stake from the rubble and advanced on Drusilla. "You shouldn't have taken my life again." Kendra responded.  
With that, she heaved the stake into Drusilla's heart. Dru turned into dust as Kendra watched. Then Kendra disappeared as well.  
"Where do you think she's going?" Anya asked.  
Lucy appeared beside them, "She missed ghost roads, so my guess is Heaven."  
"Well, we'd better catch a flight back to Sunnydale." Willow stated, "And tell Giles what we saw."  
Willow, Tara and Anya walked to the outskirts of town, where there was a bus stop. Upon waiting for the bus back to Sunnydale, Lucy addressed Willow.  
"I'm sorry all this had to happen." Lucy started.  
"It was an adventure." Willow responded, "Hey Lucy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If you see Buffy on the ghost roads, tell her we miss her?"  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy said, floating away. She didn't want them to know that she'd never seen Buffy on the ghost roads.  
  
Drusilla just arrived in Hell and was listening to the people shrieking in agony. She was sitting down on a molten rock when she was approached by Darla.  
"Dru? I'm surprised to see you down here."  
Drusilla sighed, "Yeah, I'm finally here."  
"Although I can fix that for you." D'Hoffryn's voice echoed in Drusilla's ears.  
  
The End. 


End file.
